The extraction with supercritical gases has already been used on an industrial scale for more than 20 years. Main applications include the discontinuous processing of solids in the food industry. Continuous methods for separating liquids by the aid of supercritical gases have already been proposed too, wherein the field of application using high-pressure columns is limited to liquids exhibiting low viscosities, no solids portions and no tendency to foaming or solids precipitation under the applied conditions. Stirrers may be employed when using viscous liquids, wherein blending as intensive as possible, of the solvents and the liquid to be extracted is essential and liquid-liquid extractions, as a rule, require a number of auxiliary agents in order to appropriately reduce the viscosities of the liquids to be extracted. The separation of oils from lecithin is an example of a particularly demanding extraction. In order to avoid the difficulties involved in columns and to ensure, even with higher-viscosity liquids, that the extraction fluid will be intensively mixed in an appropriate manner with the liquid to be extracted, spray-extraction methods have been proposed, in which the material to be extracted is contacted with the supercritical fluid as extraction agent or solvent by being sprayed in the form of extremely fine droplets. Yet, in order to ensure appropriate sprayability, elevated temperatures are usually required to lower the viscosity, a method of this type, thus, having its limits when employed with temperature-sensitive substances. This applies also to molecular vapor distillation, which serves to separate useful materials from highly viscous media. During spraying, the droplets tend to rapidly agglomerate anew, particularly if the liquids concerned are relatively viscous, and hence a sufficiently intensive contact of the solvent will only occur with the surfaces of such droplets. As a result, a concentration gradient will rapidly form in the interior of the droplets, whereby also the viscosity may accordingly vary due to the resulting different chemical composition throughout the radius, so that an effective extraction will no longer be feasible from the comparatively hard cores of such droplets.